sargistafandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
The United States of America (abbreviated as USA or simply US) is one of the major space-borne factions of humankind and among the most, if not the most, powerful nations among them. This power lies not just in its military prowess, but also economically. Thanks to their discovery of the REDACTED material, the US is widely known as a pioneer in FTL travel and astroengineering, both civilian and military. Anthem Official: Hail Columbia! De fecto anthem: Star Spangled Banner March: March to Mars History "There are three people who you don't mess around with: yourself, your wife, and the United States." ~ Old saying, unknown author Pre-FTL History The Thirteen Colonies, and Revolution Before its independence, what is now called the United States was a series of thirteen colonies of the British Empire lying in the "east coast" of North America. After a series of incidents and disasterous economic policies by the British Parilament, these colonies, led by experienced general George Washington, banded together and fought a revolt against the British Empire. This conflict would be called the American Revolution. On July 4th, 1776, the colonies formally gained independence as the United States of America. The war ended on September 3rd, 1783 with the Treaty of Paris and an American victory. Manifest Destiny and the Industrial Revolution After securing its independence, various successive presidents declared that it is God's will to move westward "from sea to shining sea" and ensure the prosperity of their nation. Thus, for better or for worse, the second half of the 19th century was marked by rapid expansion toward the West Coast, often engaging in brutal clashes with the native tribes of these areas. The World Wars In both world wars the United States was initially neutral in European affairs, although they gave aid to the Allied powers both times. It wasn't until American ships or territory was attacked by the Central or Axis powers that America entered these wars. The Cold War After the allied victory in World War II, the truce with Stalin's USSR came to an end when Germany was split into a democratic and capitalist west half and the Communist east. In March 10th, 1971, the United Nations officially declares the Cold War over. McCarthyism The 1950s and early 60s in the US were marked by paranoia over Soviet infiltration into every aspect of the country, from political candidates to newspapers and even popular entertainment. The irate rantings of Wisoncon senator Joseph McCarthy only excaberated these fears to a point where several artists, writers and government officials had their careers ended for false suspicion of Soviet sympathies or even as spies. It wasn't until he directed his rantings at the military did his career end. The Discovery of REDACTED During an archaeological expedition in Queen Maud Land in Antarctica in February 1965, the scientists there searched about the coast hoping for fossils of ancient sea creatures. What they found instead was much more revolutionary. They found an undiscovered material with at the time unknown properties. When the CIA caught wind of this the following months, they sent in their own teams of investigators and excavators to uncover vast quantities of this material and then send it back for testing. In October 1st of that year, NASA testing confirmed that this is indeed an unknown material that can store incredible quantities of energy, and that it can be released at a steady rate. Thus the material is dubbed REDACTED. Thus, the United States became the first nation to find this "miracle fuel." Colonization of Washington The planet that would be called Washington is a titanic super-Earth, with about 7 times the mass of Earth and two and a half times its radius. It is even more massive than Soyuz, the new Soviet capital, which clocked in at 3 Earth masses. The planet was colonized on June 17th, 1973 and then made into the new capital the following day. It wasn't long before the United State government enacted a campaign to promote immigration to the new planet. The American Bicentennial In July 4th, 1976, the entire United States and its new colony in Washington celebrated the 200th anniversary of its independence. The Second Chinese Civil War See: Second Chinese Civil War Upon witnessing the results of the Tienanmen Square incident in the former Chinese capital of Beijing (the PRC moved its capital to its new extraterrestrial colony of New Beijing in 1972) and the brutal suppression of protestors by the People's Liberation Army, the United States government decided to seize the opportunity to oust one of the last vestiges of Communism from Earth. Despite the official end to the Cold War nearly twenty years prior, President George H. W. Bush The 2011 Incident See: 2011 Space Incident Demographics P'''OPULATION: 800,000,000 (Including All planets) Military The United States Space Force The '''United States Space Force (abbreviated as USSF) is the space combat division of the United States Armed Forces. External Links United States of America (Wikipedia.org)